Forever
by Zou Raa
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, perempuan tercantik dari Negeri Gwynnevia. Karena itu seorang penyihir berhati dengki berniat melenyapkannya. Beruntung Kurosaki Ichigo telah siap menyelamatkannya dari nasib buruk dan kematian [#IchiRuki Day#FTiL]


**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

**.**

AU—ide dicuri dari Snow White ala Walt Disney

[Tidak ada kurcaci. Ending se-klise Sleeping Beauty. 2.537 words. Perubahan alur semau author :D ]

Special Deathberry's Challenge; Fairy Tale in Love

.

**Magic Tale from IchiRuki; Forever**

**.**

**.**

"**Wahai, Cermin! Katakan padaku—siapa manusia paling cantik di dunia ini?!"**

"**Anda."**

Lima tahun silam…

"**Wahai, Cermin! Katakan padaku—siapa manusia paling cantik di dunia ini?!"**

"**Tentu saja, Anda—Tuan."**

Tiga tahun berlalu…

"**Wahai, Cermin! Katakan padaku—siapa manusia paling cantik di dunia ini?!"**

"**Kuchiki Rukia dari Gwynnevia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keajaiban musim semi masih tersisa di sudut Negeri Gwynnevia. Hamparan karpet merah lembut yang berasal dari kelopak bunga opium mewarnai keindahan dari negeri yang terkenal dengan kecantikan bulan purnamanya.

Konon, di sana hiduplah seorang gadis berperawakan jelita.

Rambutnya terurai sehitam arang bagai Ratu Cleopatra dari Negeri Timur Termasyhur. Matanya jernih tersentuh langit mendung beretina ungu, bentuknya yang seperti kelopak bunga lotus mampu melembutkan hati siapapun yang memandang meski terkadang tatapannya bisa menjadi kilauan ujung pedang yang mampu menghunus hati seseorang.

Bersyukurlah pada Dewa, karena perempuan berkulit seputih salju itu belum pernah menunjukkan kemarahan pada apapun yang menjahati dirinya.

Badannya mungil. Ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak gadis muda Gwynnevia yang mengagumi purnama di negerinya. Ia akan berbaring sembari bersembunyi di sekitar padang bunga opium demi menunggu kemunculan purnama sempurna sejak senja tenggelam.

Hati terangnya terkadang membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjaga diri. Terlalu baik menjadikan dirinya muda ditipu daya orang lain. Dia adalah perempuan paling cantik di Gwynnevia atau bahkan di seluruh jagad raya ini. Namanya bahkan diciptakan khusus untuknya oleh para peri salju.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Dara cantik yang dipercaya sebagai reankarnasi Yang Mulia Basileia.

Sampai ketika kecantikannya ditemukan oleh seorang penyihir jahat pemuja kecantikan, si pemilik kulit seputih salju pun terancam bahaya.

Kuchiki Rukia hidup bersama ibunya. Perawakan mereka memang mirip, namun wajah purnama yang dimiliki Rukia tentu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun tanpa terkecuali wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Ayahnya meninggal tepat setelah kelahirannya karena penyakit berbahaya, menurut tabib kala itu, ayah Rukia menimbun banyak darah putih di tubuhnya sehingga memakan darah merah sampai mematikan semua sel tubuh. Membekukan seluruh organ vital yang bergerak kemudian perlahan membunuh ayahnya seperti kutukan dari Ratu Salju.

Tumbuh cantik dan dewasa menyeret Rukia pada fase kehidupan yang mengancam jiwanya sebagai manusia. Kedamaiannya terusik tatkala sang ibu menikahi seorang pria berwajah cantik. Pria dengan usia berkepala empat tersebut tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kehidupan Rukia dan ibunya. Feminismenya sebagai laki-laki mampu merayu janda beranak satu seperti ibu Rukia agar menyerahkan hatinya, dan entah mengapa memikirkan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Rukia.

Ibunya bukan kalangan wanita bangsawan. Bukan kaum janda yang mempunyai harta warisan berlimpah. Ia hanya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan paling cantik. Lalu apa yang membuat ayah tirinya rela menikahi ibunya padahal dengan ketampanannya, lelaki itu bisa menemukan banyak wanita?

Ayasegawa Yumichika, pria yang sangat suka memelihara bulu mata itu sungguh menimbulkan pelbagai tanya pada diri Rukia. Ayah tirinya itu juga membawa seorang pemuda seusia Rukia—pemuda tinggi berpigmen oranye pada mahkota kepalanya.

Semula Rukia mengira dia adalah putra dari pria feminin itu, ternyata praduganya salah. Kurosaki Ichigo cuma anak angkat yang diambil dari sebuah panti asuhan Gwynnevia.

Tidak seperti ibu tiri yang ada di dongeng, ayah tiri Rukia begitu baik. Sikapnya lembut melebihi kelembutan ibunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Walaupun baru setahun tinggal bersama. Rukia dan Ichigo telah akrab. Layaknya sahabat sejati dan saudara sehidup semati, keduanya mengikat hubungan erat. Satu sama lain seolah-olah tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh Dewa Thanatos. Dan sayangnya—mereka pun tampak tidak mungkin disatukan oleh Dewi Aphrodite.

Sore itu keduanya duduk bersama. Menunggu senja menghilang. Ritual ketika Ichigo dan Rukia mengucapkan salam rotasi pada Sang Helios demi menyambut kesempurnaan Sang Selena. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di hati Ichigo setiap kali Rukia menangkup tangan sambil memejamkan mata saat warna langit oranye tak terlihat lagi.

Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, ia cuma tak ingin kehilangan detik setiap kali mata cokelatnya menyerap habis rona damai Rukia. Dan ketika Ichigo menangkap isyarat verbal yang dirapalkan Rukia—ia pun tak mampu lagi membendung rasa penasaran.

"Apa kau menyebutkan namaku?" Ichigo menilik raut cantik perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Maaf. Setelah sekian lama kaumenemani ku duduk di sini, baru kali ini aku menyebutkan namamu."

"Memang apa yang kaulakukan saat menyebutkan namaku?"

Rukia terkikik. Gadis itu merasa lucu melihat gelagat cemas dari wajah datar Ichigo. Kenapa pemuda itu tampak begitu ketakutan. "Aku hanya berdo'a, Ichigo. Bukan memantraimu agar menjadi budakku," gadis tersebut mulai tertawa—meledek muka serius lelaki di sisinya, "Kenapa kau jadi panik begitu? Hahahaha."

Berdo'a…

Apa itu penting? Sejenak memalingkan wajah, Ichigo menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah berdoa. Jadi aku juga tidak butuh dido'akan."

Sontak Rukia ikut memalingkan wajah. Ia benci melihat aura gelap menyelubungi atmosfer Ichigo. Punggung mungilnya seakan terbebani karena telah memancing kesedihan dari seseorang.

Gwynnevia perlahan ditelan selimut hitam. Ichigo dan Rukia masih membisu di bawah kidung Raja Aiolos, menerbangkan untaian rambut mereka. Terlalu lama didiamkan Rukia rupanya cukup mengganggu Ichigo. Lelaki itu lebih suka diceramahi oleh perempuan cantik itu daripada didiamkan barang semenit saja.

"Apa yang kaudo'a kan untukku?"

Ketegangan pun mencair, kemudian Rukia kembali memperlihatkan cherry berbentuk sabit di bibirnya pada Ichigo, "Ra-ha-sia!"

Dan jawaban itu berhasil mengundang lipatan lebih banyak di dahi Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu!"

"Ibuuu!"

Hati Ichigo remuk redam melihat sahabat kesayangannya berurai air mata. Ibunda Rukia telah tiada. Jasadnya kini telah tertanam di dalam tanah, dan besok mungkin akan melebur bersama raga makhluk hidup lainnya yang tak bernyawa lagi. Ia lalu memperhatikan kesungguhan ayah angkatnya yang tengah merangkul Rukia. Sedu sedan Rukia menangis hingga membasahi dada Yumichika—si pemuja kecantikan. Manusia pengincar kekekalan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo saat ia mengetahui rencana keji dari Ayasegawa Yumichika? Tidak ada. Ia tersihir bagai boneka voodoo. Mengikuti segala macam perintah dari penyihir Yumichika adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang pengikut.

Racun dari empedu rusa salju berhasil merenggut nyawa ibunda Rukia. Sementara dirinya tengah dicekam rasa bersalah, penyihir pria berakal licik itu kini kembali menambah daftar dosanya pada Ichigo.

"**Rukia harus mati, Ichigo. Tak ada yang boleh menyaingi kecantikanku di dunia ini! Karena selama tak ada yang menandingi kecantikanku, maka selama itu pula aku akan hidup abadi. Ufufufu."**

Dalam kepatuhan, Ichigo mengutuk niat busuk Yumichika. Dipandanginya punggung pria penyihir itu seakan dengan begitu ia bisa menghancurkan jantung Yumichika.

"**Gunakan racun yang sama ini pada Rukia. Campur dengan minumannya. Maka besok, aku akan menjadi manusia paling cantik di jagad raya!"**

Iblis macam apa yang sudah merasuki penyihir tua namun berpenampilan muda ini! Namun—Ichigo tak mampu berbuat apapun. Dia hanya boneka kayu milik Yumichika. Dia tak bisa memberontak, dia hanya bisa melawan dengan hatinya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Ichigo—ia hanya orang mati yang dihidupkan kembali oleh si penyihir.

Maka di malam sebelum niat buruk Yumichika akan terlaksana.

Ichigo mulai melantunkan do'a.

Di kamar, Rukia meratapi kepergian ibunya. Suaranya telah parau. Dadanya menjadi sakit luar biasa. Batinnya terluka karena merasa dikhianati oleh do'a-do'anya sendiri yang mengharapkan umur panjang untuk ibunya. Nyatanya sia-sia. Rukia memang perawan paling cantik, namun—kecantikannya justru melemahkan dirinya.

Cermin memantulkan refleksi ketidakberdayaannya. Ia begitu sempurna. Cantik tiada tara. Hatinya bergetar memikirkan itu, Rukia mulai merasa bahwa kecantikannya bukanlah anugerah melainkan kutukan untuk hidupnya.

Ayahnya mati ketika ia dilahirkan. Tak ada satu orang pun berani berteman dengannya, dan lebih aneh lagi—sekalipun wajahnya mahacantik, tak ada satu pria pun yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali Ichigo, ayah tirinya dan para hewan yang senantiasa memenuhi padang bunga opium untuk bermain bersamanya. Lalu sekarang, ibunya pun mati secara mengejutkan.

Praang!

Cermin itu pecah. Hancur berkeping-keping karena kekecewaan Rukia. Wanita yang kecantikannya bahkan disanjung Sang Atheia itu pun merusak benda berbayang dirinya hanya dengan satu kali tinju.

Praang!

Kendali dirinya lenyap. Ia kembali meraih apapun yang bisa ia pecahkan dengan jemari lentiknya. Kini—putih kulitnya telah memerah. Noda darah membanjiri punggung tangannya yang mulus.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?"

Sebuah cengkraman pada lengan mungilnya menghentikan segala usahanya.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo terkesima. Tak pernah selama tinggal di sisi Rukia, ia mendapati sahabat kesayangannya sekacau ini. Kecantikan Rukia tersiram aroma kepedihan. Mata selembut lotus ungu itu terkontaminasi warna merah, walau tetap memikat, sungguh Ichigo tak ingin memandanginya.

Lambat dan dengan sentuhan sehalus sutra, Ichigo merangkum pipi Rukia yang basah dihujani air mata. Terlalu dingin. Gadis itu seperti bukan mengeluarkan air dari matanya, ia seperti mengeluarkan snowflakes dari mata sendu itu.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" tantang Ichigo, menatap tajam tepat pada bola mata Rukia.

"A-ah… apa?"

Mata Rukia bergulir gelisah. Ichigo melepaskan rangkumannya lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya. Sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi pil hitam berbentuk oval. Terlihat seperti permen.

"Itu—" Rukia tergagap.

Keterkejutannya meluap saat dengan begitu yakin, Ichigo menelan pil hitam tersebut.

Lalu…

Menciumnya?!

Panas menyelubungi suhu tubuh Rukia. Dadanya bergetar hebat saat Ichigo merangkum kuat rahangnya, mendongakkan wajah Rukia sementara ia sendiri menunduk dalam dengan agresif.

Tubuh Rukia bahkan nyaris terangkat saat Ichigo begitu rakus menciuminya. Melumat bibir dan lidah wanita tercantik itu. Meleburkan pil hitam yang tadinya di mulut Ichigo. Membagi rasa pil hitam yang ternyata terasa sangat manis.

Ciuman posesif dari Ichigo akhirnya menggoda Rukia. Saling mencecapi satu sama lain seakan-akan itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka. Rukia merapatkan tubuhnya pada lingkupan lengan Ichigo. Dengan segenap keberanian pada pencium pertamanya, ia memeluk pinggang lebar lelaki yang tak kunjung membiarkan dirinya bernapas. Bermodalkan hidung bangirnya yang kembang kempis merebut oksigen, Rukia menutup matanya—merasakan lebih banyak perasaan indah itu dalam perlindungan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apa dengan begini kepedihannya karena ditinggal mati sang ibu akan raib?

Apakah ia dan Ichigo akan mati bersama?

Ichigo.

Baru saja menyebutkan nama itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo melepaskan ciuman. Mata madunya berubah kosong. Tak ada nafsu di dalam mata itu. Tak ada perasaan apapun yang Rukia temukan dari sinaran kelam di mata Ichigo. Dan gadis itu menyadari, pil hitam tadi rupanya bukanlah racun yang bisa membunuhnya dalam ciuman mereka. Ichigo tidak menyoroti wajahnya, pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada bibir ranum Rukia yang basah. Bibir semerah mahkota bunga opium yang menjadi candu.

Hati Rukia berbunga dalam kepedihan. Ia berjinjit kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Ichigo, membuat lengan kurusnya bersandar penuh di pundak Ichigo yang kaku.

Si cantik itu pun berancang-ancang menarik kepala Ichigo, berniat mengabulkan permintaan hati Ichigo untuk menciumnya kembali.

Sayangnya waktu berhenti.

Kuchiki Rukia roboh dalam dekapan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok ayah tiri Rukia sekaligus ayah angkat Ichigo. Iblis berjubah daging manusia itu menyeringai licik.

"**Bagus, Anakku. Sekarang buang jasad gadis itu di hutan dan pastikan bahwa raga cantik itu koyak dimakan binatang buas."**

Usai memberi hormat pada Yumichika. Ichigo berlalu sembari membopong tubuh kecil Rukia. Membiarkan busana putih pemakaman tetap melekat membungkus tubuh dara tercantik itu.

Sorot kebencian ia sembunyikan dari balik lensa matanya agar Yumichika tak mencurigai rencana yang ia susun di belakang kelicikan si penyihir jahat.

.

Melewati padang bunga opium merah sampailah Ichigo di hutan Gwynnevia nan sunyi senyap. Beruntung kegelapan tak sepenuhnya menguasai, ada percikan cahaya kunang-kunang mengitari semak-semak yang ia lewati. Pun bulan purnama menaungi langkah mantap Ichigo. Kerlingan gemintang juga tak ingin kalah untuk menyinari kesungguhan lelaki zombi itu.

Bagai menaruh boneka berbahan kaca, Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia di dalam peti yang sudah diisi bantalan demi menyamankannya.

"Tunggulah di sini, Rukia. Aku akan kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Lantaran tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sahabat kesayangannya. Ichigo merobek sebagian rok gaun berkabung Rukia. Setelahnya, ia pun mengakhiri janji dengan menutup peti mati tersebut agar tak diganggu oleh makhluk apapun. Peti mati yang ia sembunyikan saat semua orang sibuk memakamkan ibu Rukia.

Di dalam gua kecil tersebut ia menyimpan jasad Rukia sedangkan dirinya kembali ke rumah untuk menemui Yumichika.

Langkah lelaki itu kian berat setelah meninggalkan peti mati Rukia. Maka di sepanjang tapakan kakinya, ia mulai mengemis pada apapun yang mampu memberi kehidupan pada manusia berwajah dewi itu.

"Kumohon selamatkan Rukia…"

Berulangkali do'a yang sama ia gumamkan tanpa lelah.

Berkat do'a itu, ia menemukan cara untuk memalsukan kematian gadis kesayangannya. Pil hitam bukanlah racun mematikan—pil manis tersebut hanya bersifat sementara. Menghentikan fungsi organ selama tiga jam. Bagai mati suri, Rukia akan mati dalam waktu sesaat. Ia akan mencuri penawar racun pil hitam dari lemari besi penyihir Yumichika. Penawar yang bisa menghilangkan efek racun apapun, terkecuali empedu rusa salju.

Maka dengan keberanian yang terus meningkat. Sumpahnya berkobar demi bisa melenyapkan penyihir Yumichika—tidak—jika Yumichika mati, maka mantera penghidup yang tertanam dalam tubuh Ichigo juga akan lenyap. Ia tak akan sempat meminumkan penawar pil hitam pada Rukia jika ia akhirnya mati lebih dulu.

Selagi memikirkan cara, Ichigo mencari-cari seekor binatang. Babi hutan malang menjadi penolongnya. Beringas ia bergulat dengan si babi kemudian menusuk kaki babi tersebut dengan pisau miliknya. Darah mengucur membiarkan sobekan gaun Rukia disiram warna merah darah si babi. Tak ingin berlama-lama karena iba pada ketidakberdayaan babi yang terluka, ia segera berlari menyusuri hutan.

Waktunya hanya tiga jam!

Tiba di ruangan Yumichika, tertatih ia membawa sobekan gaun berlumuran darah lalu menyodorkannya pada penyihir pemuja kecantikan.

"**Akhirnya! Akhirnya diriku kembali abadi! Akulah manusia paling cantik di dunia ini!"**

Ichigo kehilangan ekspresi. Dipandangnya miris penyihir penuh ambisi itu.

"**Wahai, Cermin! Katakan padaku—siapa manusia paling cantik di dunia ini?!"**

"**Anda memang cantik. Wahai Penyihir."**

Yumichika tersenyum puas. Rencananya berjalan lancar dan dia bisa melanjutkan hidup abadinya tanpa pengganggu lagi.

"—**tapi yang paling cantik hanya Kuchiki Rukia dari Gwynnevia."**

Kegembiraannya musnah. Sekejap kemudian Ichigo menyerangnya dari belakang. Mencekik penyihir itu sampai membuat mulutnya ternganga. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ichigo mendorong tubuh Yumichika hingga membentur cermin ajaib. Memecahkan cermin para dewa itu.

"**Ka-kau…"**

"Matilah kau. IBLIIIS!"

Cepat Ichigo memasukkan botol kecil berisi racun empedu rusa salju. Membiarkan cairan yang masih berada dalam botol tersebut ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Yumichika. Sekejap Penyihir Yumichika meraung. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak. Seolah ada bom di dalam tubuhnya.

"**Terkutuklah kau Ichigo—arrghh!"**

Bagai nyawa tersedot langit. Bubungan asap hitam mengepul di ubun-ubun Yumichika. Lalu, perlahan tubuh segarnya mulai menjadi tua.

Tua. Berkeriput. Berbau busuk. Lalu—mati. Binasa di tengah udara berkabut.

Merasa telah siap menerima konsekuensi atas kecerobohannya. Ichigo yang tak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia akhirnya hanya bisa melantunkan do'a yang sama.

"Kumohon selamatkan Rukia."

Entah kekuatan muncul dari arah mana. Ichigo merasa mantera penghidupnya tak lenyap bersama si penyihir.

Apa itu berarti do'anya dikabulkan? Terserahlah! Ia tak peduli! Sekarang ia harus segera menghancurkan lemari penawar si penyihir sebelum usahanya gagal akibat keterkejutannya sendiri.

Penawar dari segala racun. Cairan paling jernih dari cairan lainnya. Ichigo menggenggam erat botol kecil berisi cairan tersebut lantas lekas membawanya pada Rukia.

Lari Ichigo begitu cepat. Melewati apapun yang merintangi jalannya.

Sesampai di gua, tergopo-gopo ia membuka peti mati. Raga Rukia mulai memucat menahan racun pil hitam. Bibir yang beberapa waktu lalu memerah cerah kini memutih pucat.

Ichigo mengukir senyum semampunya. Hati-hati ia memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian ia meraih kepala Rukia, mendekatkan mulutnya pada bibir dingin gadis itu.

Segenap kegelisahan Ichigo menguap.

Dirasanya Rukia menyambut cairan yang ia tumpahkan dari mulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik yang terasa begitu lambat, Ichigo membebaskan Rukia dari ciuman ketika mata perempuan paling cantik itu telah terbuka.

"Ichigo…"

"Ya, Rukia. Sebutkan namaku sampai kau merasa puas."

"Kau menyelamatkanku?"

Diraupnya tubuh mungil Rukia dalam pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Terima kasih—kau masih hidup."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Ichigo."

Efek pil hitam telah larut ternetralisir berkat cairan putih penawar. Wanita paling cantik itu kembali hidup menghirup udara segar usai bersemayam di dalam peti selama tiga jam. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Bukankah dia hanya orang mati yang hidup karena mantera penyihir?

Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Rukia. Laki-laki itu pun menjadi manusia yang hidup secara utuh.

Karena keajaiban musim semi masih tersisa untuk cinta sepasang sahabat itu.

.

"_Wahai para Dewa! Kumohon, biarkan Ichigo terus berada di sisiku—selamanya."_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke, selesai! Bingung mau kasih judul apa fic ini :] Terima kasih banyak buat **__Azalea Airys __**yang sudah repot-repot mengundang saya untuk event ini. Maaf kalau link fic ini tak didaftarkan di list komunitas FB; meski begitu saya tetap ingin bersorak, "Happy IchiRuki Day!"**_

_Untuk readers, terima kasih banyak sudah mengisi kotak review [peluk satu-satu :] _


End file.
